Mau bagaimana lagi
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Setiap orang memang bisa merubah takdirnya sendiri. Tapi akan ada satu keadaan yang membuatmu bingung untuk mengubahnya karena tidak mau menyakiti siapa pun. Dan pada akhirnya kau hanya bisa menerimanya dengan kata 'mau bagaimana lagi'. / Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing / KrisLay KrAy FanXing


**Mau bagaimana lagi**

 **.**

 **Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang masa depan. Aku tidak tahu jika aku bisa meelanjutkan kuliahku tanpa masalah dan tinggal di rumah yang cukup besar. Ini rumah bukan apartemen, benar-benar rumah yang berdiri diatas tanah dan hanya memiliki dua lantai saja. Dulu waktu aku masih sekolah, aku tinggal dengan ibuku di sebuah apartemen kecil dilantai empat. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi untuk mendapatkan kamar sendiri. Kini bahkan aku bisa duduk dihalaman kecil di belakang rumah kami.

Ya, itu semua berkat ibuku yang dinikahi oleh seorang duda. Seorang pria yang sudah mapan dan ternyata merupakan kekasih pertamanya dulu. Mungkin ini yang disebut cinta lama bersemi kembali. Meski aku tinggal di dalam rumah aku tidak tinggal dengan ibu dan ayah tiriku. Tapi aku malah tinggal berdua dengan kakak tiriku, yang kini sudah bekerja diperusahaan penerbitan.

"Sekarang waktunya untuk kakakku pulang," gumamku pada diriku sendiri sambil menatap jam.

Ada sebuah penelitian menarik, orang yang suka berbicara sendiri yang kadang di anggap gila. Sebenarnya itu tanda-tanda bahwa orang itu memiliki kejeniusan. Mungkin aku bisa mewarisi kejeniusan ayah kandungku dulu. Haha

"Aku pulang!" seru kakakku dengan nada lelahnya.

Aku beranjak dari taman kecil dan menghampiri kakakku. Tapi kakakku tampak menatap foto kedua orang tua kami dengan diam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Kadang aku selalu berpikir. Kira-kira kakak tiriku itu kenapa memiliki pola pikir yang aneh ya..

"Ayah.. ibu.. aku pulang." Ucapnya sambil menepuk tangannya seperti memberikan penghormatan.

PLAK!

"Arght!" serunya dengan nada kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya sendiri. "Kenapa kau melempar sandal rumahmu, Xing?!" tanyanya dengan nada protes.

"Kau pikir ayah dan ibu sudah meninggal?!" seruku dengan nada marah. "Caramu tadi seperti orang yang sedang memberi salam pada orang yang sudah mati!"

"Aku kan hanya memberi salam." Ucapnya sambil melepas jasnya dengan nada merajuk. _Hah~ dasar aneh.._

 **.**

 **.**

Kakakku itu bernama Wu Yifan yang senang dipanggil Kris atau Ace. Alasannya? Karena dulu ia tinggal di Canada dengan ayahnya. Lalu saat SMA dia pindah dan kembali ke Beijing, ke tempat kelahiran ayahnya. Sebenarnya kami sudah saling mengenal bahkan sebelum orang tua kami memperkenalkan diri dan meminta persetujuan kami untuk menikah lagi.

"Xing, masak dong.. aku lapar," ucapnya sambil keluar dari kamar mandi. Ucapannya berbarengan dengan tanganku yang menuangkan telur ke dalam wajan berisi sedikit minyak. "Masak apa?"

"Telur dan kembang tahu."

Yifan kini malah menatapku dengan tatapan merajuknya. Lama-lama aku bingung siapa yang berperan sebagai adik disini. Jadi aku pun ikut menatapnya dan seolah berkata 'kenapa?'.

"Kembang tahu lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada lemas. "Aku bosan~"

"Ya, masak saja sendiri," ucapku dengan nada datar. "Aku sedang banyak tugas."

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Yifan yang kini melenceng dari topik.

"Sudah," jawabku sambil membalikkan telur dadar lalu menggulungnya, kemudian aku potong menjadi beberapa bagian dengan spatulaku. "Kakak yang cuci piring ya, aku mau langsung mengerjakan tugasku lagi."

"Oh~ jadi kertas yang berantakan di ruang tv itu milikmu?" tanya Yifan sambil mencomot telur yang baru saja aku taruh di atas piring. "Kenapa mengerjakan tugas di sana? Kenapa tidak dikamarmu?"

"Aku lebih konsen di ruang tengah," jawabku dengan jujur.

Aku sejak kecil biasa mengerjakan tugas dengan tv yang menyala. Dulu aku melakukannya karena aku takut di rumah sendirian. Karena ibu bekerja sampai malam.

"Xing!"

"Hm? HMMP!" Baru saja aku menengok dengan kurang ajarnya Yifan mengecup bibirku dengan sebegitu leluasanya.

"Woh!" seru Yifan sambil menangkap kakiku, yang refleks melayangkan tendangan dan kampir mengenai sesuatu yang berada diantara kedua kakinya. "Ini berbahaya, nyaris saja." Ucapnya dengan nada ketakutan.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali!" keluhku dengan nada kesal.

"Dulu sudah jadi kebiasaan sih~"

"Tapi kan itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Iya sih.."

Yah, aku dulu mengenalnya bukan sebagai teman tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Meski hanya satu tahun, dulu kami pun putus karena kami sibuk dengan urusan kami masing-masing. Yah~ hubungan kami hanya menguap begitu saja dan mungkin rasa frustasi dan kejenuhan yang membuat kami berpisah. Kemudian dengan sangat mengejutkan kami dipertemukan kembali oleh sebuah ikatan yang lain. Benar-benar takdir yang mengejutkan.

"Tugas apa?"

"Kritikal review." Jawabku.

Saat ini ia duduk disampingku, memandang novel sastra china yang menjadi tugasku saat ini. Shui Hu Zhuan (Batas Air), yang merupakan sebuah roman klasik yang sangat terkenal dari zaman Dinasti Ming karya Shi Nai-an. Meski novel itu tidak terlalu tebal, tapi bahasa yang digunakan benar-benar menggunakan bahasa dewa. Sampai sekarang pun aku hanya kuat membaca setengah novel.

"Mau aku ceritakan intinya?" tawar Yifan.

"Boleh.. boleh.." jawabku dengan bersemangat.

"Novel ini, seperti yang mungkin sudah kau tahu, menceritakan seorang bandit yang dipimpin oleh Song Jiang melawan kebengisan pemerintah Dinasti Song," ucapnya dengan pelan. "Cerita ini sedikit mirip dengan cerita Robin Hood, karena bandit-bandit ini hanya merampok kaum orang kaya yang tidak baik dan korupsi yang kemudian dibagikan kepada orang miskin dan tidak mampu."

Tentu aku mendengarnya dengan seksama. Ini sebenarnya cerita rakyat yang sudah sangat familiar seharusnya. Yifan mungkin lahir dan tinggal belasan tahun di Canada. Tapi aku pun lahir dan tinggal di Korea Selatan, karena ayahku dulu bekerja disebuah perusahaan penerbangan lokal di Korea Selatan. Dulu hidup kami berkecukupan bahkan sangat cukup, tapi semua berubah saat ayahku meninggal karena kecelakan pesawat yang ia kendalikan.

"Pengarangnya bernama Shi Nai-an dengan bantuan Luo Guanzhong," ucap Yifan tiba-tiba yang membuat perhatianku teralihkan untuk menatapnya. "Tapi terdapat sebuah dugaan jika tidak ada orang yang bernama Shi Nai-an, bahkan ada juga berpendapat nama itu merupakan nama samara Luo."

"Tapi yang banyak versi yang menatakan Shi Nai-an memang penulisnya dan Luo hanya bertindak sebagai editor dan menambahkan 30 bab terakhir di novel ini." Ucapku dengan nada heran.

"Wah~ kau belajar dengan giat ya." Ucap Yifan sambil menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan.

Kami berdua pertama kali bertemu di sebuah universitas yang sama dengan program studi yang sama. Sastra China. Aku junior dan Yifan sebagai senior. Jadi aku pun tidak terlalu terkejut jika Yifan pada akhirnya diterima disebuah perusahaan penerbitan. Tapi mungkin aku akan memilih untuk menjadi penulis saja.

"Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Luhan?" tanya Yifan tiba-tiba saat aku tengah memijit bahuku sendiri karena pegal.

"Kami sudah putus dan kalau tidak salah, dia sibuk di Taiwan," ucapku sambil kembali mengetik meski sesekali aku menepuk pelan bunggungku sendiri dengan kepalan tanganku. "Dia menjadi seorang aktor terkenal sekarang."

"Hmm.." gumam Yifan pelan yang kini menatap layar televisi dengan tenang.

Hanya ada siaran berita yang membosankan dan acara humor sampah. Aku termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu suka menonton tv meski sepanjang malam aku akan diam didepan laptop sambil menyalakan tv. Ah ya, aku hampir lupa, dulu setelah kami putus. Aku berpacaran dengan Luhan, seorang mahasiswa fikom dengan program studi televisi dan film. Sedangkan Yifan memilih untuk tetap sendiri.

"Hei, kalau kau melamun terus kapan selesainya?" tanya Yifan sambil menyenggol bahuku.

"Ah iya.." ucapku sambil menatap laptopku dengan bingung. "Tadi aku sampai mana?" tanyaku sambil membaca paragraph terakhir yang aku tulis.

"Kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja dulu?" tanyanya sambil berpindah duduk dibelakangku. "Kapan tugas ini dikumpulkan?"

Aku cukup tersentak kaget, karena kedua tangan Yifan berada dibahuku dan bergerak untuk memijat. Yifan ternyata bisa jadi kakak yang perhatian.

"Lusa." Jawabku.

Dan kemudian, kami sama-sama diam. Aku malah menjadi nonton siaran televisi yang menceritakan tempat liburan dan Yifan dengan baik hatinya masih memijat punggungku bahkan sampai pinggang. Aku hanya diam saja sampai akhirnya Yifan menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan malah menaruh kepalanya di bahuku.

"Kau kenapa ka?" tanyaku saat Yifan menaruh kedua tangannya di perutku, dan menarik tubuhku untuk mendekat.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yifan yang kini menaruh dagunya di atas bahuku.

Kami tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku hanya duduk bersandar di dadanya dengan dia yang juga bersandar di sofa. Kedua tangan Yifan memang melingkari perutku dan dagunya menepel di bahuku. Yang terjadi kami malah menjadi mononton acara tv humor dan sesekali tertawa. Acara yang aku kira sampah ternyata malah membuat penatku sedikit berkurang.

"Maaf ya, dulu aku meninggalkanmu dengan alasan penat." Ucap Yifan dengan pelan. Aku hanya tertawa dan mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa ka.."

"Jangan panggil aku kakak kau bukan adikku," ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak ada kakak dan adik yang pernah tidur bersama," ucapnya lagi yang membuatku tersentak kaget. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menganggapmu adik."

"Kak.."

"Jangan panggil aku kakak!" ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

Dibandingkan merasa sakit hati karena tidak dianggap adik. Aku juga mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Tinggal satu rumah dengan kakak tiri yang dulu menjadi kekasih. Kami juga berprilaku seperti kekasih pada umumnya. Berciuman dan mungkin tidur bersama. Sampai saat ini pun aku berusaha untuk menganggapnya sebagai kakak.

Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya mengecup bahuku dengan pelan lalu merambat dan akhirnya bibirnya yang basah mengecup dalam leherku. Padahal Yifan tahu jika itu titik sensitifku yang bisa membuatku lemas mendadak.

"Yifan!" panggilku dengan tegas. "Sudahlah.."

"Kenapa sudahlah?" tanya Yifan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaruh dahinya di bahuku. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada nelangsa. "Padahal kita sudah membuat janji kan?" tanya Yifan dengan nada memelas. "Kau akan tinggal bersamaku saat aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan."

Ini memang perjanjian yang aneh. Dulu saat kami putus. Yifan sempat-sempatnya mengatakan janji yang aneh itu. Tentu aku senang mendengarnya. Dan aku menantikannya meskipun aku jatuh kepelukan orang lain pada akhirnya. Aku menjadi kekasih Luhan. Tapi karena janji itu juga pada akhirnya aku putus dengan Luhan dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu Yifan.

"Kita sudah tinggal bersama." Ucapku dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

"Tapi bukan seperti ini hubungan yang aku harapkan."

"Lalu kau mau melakukan apa?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit kesal. Aku juga tidak menginginkan hal ini. Tapi.. "Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Hah?"

"Kau mau membuat mereka berdua mati jantungan?" tanyaku dengan nada marah namun dengan ekspresi yang sama nelangsanya. "Anak berorientasi seksual menyimpang dan memiliki hubungan dengan saudara tirinya sendiri, kau ingin mereka berpisah?" tanyaku dengan pelan.

"Ya, kau benar.." ucap Yifan, aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit tersentak. Yifan lambat laun melonggarkan pelukannya, meski tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan masih menaruh dahinya dibahuku. "Mau bagaimana lagi.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Ada yang inget Dangerous Love versi ChanKai atau versi straight Luhan dan Yuan gak?**

 **Aku dapet ide dari dua ff bikinan mba ber itu**

 **Dua ff dengan lagu yang sama inti cerita yang sama tapi getarannya berbeda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA DAN**

 **DENGAN TULUS MENCINTAIKU**

 **(Tum Hi Ho xoxo)**


End file.
